halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Spufphzs
Spufphzs is a VII Productions machinima that follows the classic hero's journey with a ridiculous comedic twist . The story takes place on the Earth of 2497 where a lot has occurred due to the governments ridiculous tests and their top M.D. Dr. Cannibal Hecter went rogue conquering every ground area across the entire planet, the government lay in ruins and years later not even the Doctor nor his army are in control, the world is in complete turmoil and Michael J. Unicorn is the only man who can stop the doctor from taking back the world that was once his... When Spufphzs made it's "Private debut" it was shown to multiple people all of which are declared under wraps by Unknown Hero, CEO and Founder of VII Productions, one of the viewers said the following: "Spufphzs is barely gettin' started, but from what I've seen, we're in for one wild night." - Viewer of the private original launch of Spufphzs Spufphzs won Featured Machinima in May 2009 on the Halo Machinima Wiki Plot Spufphzs is the story of Michael J. Unicorn, a miserable 22 year old man whom has a pink bio suit with a Unicorn emblem on his shoulder, and his hero's journey nicknamed by ally, The Star Spaniel Burger, an alien whom was expirimented on and named by the government at area 51 and was later sent up to the sky base where the soldiers whom were exposed to him without the proper armor went crazy, "The Unicorn's journey." The journey is Unicorn's destiny to stop the Cannibalibalistic Doctor Canibal Hecter from re taking Earth, and bringing back peace to the world, but can he do so, or will he be eaten and the world fall victim to the terrible fate Dr. Cannibal Hecter has planned, fin out n This new series by VII Productions. Characters = Major Good Characters= Michael J. Unicorn: First Appearence: Episode 1: The Unicorn's Journey Last Appearence: Undetermined History: Not much is known about Michael J. Unicorn's Past, other than the fact that he was raised by his aunt whom abandoned him at age two, and was later adopted by a former government scientist whom raised him as his son until 10 years later, 6 year long exposure to a new family member killed them all but the baby inside the adopted mother, the other adopted family member, and Michael J. Unicorn himself. Abilities: Michael J. Unicorn was trained by Grandpa Pee Wee whom taught him how to use his "Unicorn Powers" Telekinesis and super jumps have been revealed others have not yet, but it is possible that the powers didn't come from Pee Wee's training but from the same exposure that killed his family long before. Age: 22 The Star Spaniel Burger: First Appearence: Episode 1: The Unicorn's Journey Last Appearence: Episode 4 Part 1: Dimwit EVOLUTION History: Very little is known about The Star Spaniel Burger's past other than the fact that he was taken captive at area 51 and tested on there until he was sent to the sky base where he would remain until the first episode. Abilities: No known abilities. Age: Kerfleg Beans En Mi Tumme the 9th: First Appearence: Episode 2: Bananna Split With Beans Last Appearence: Episode 4 Part 1: Dimwit EVOLUTION History: Not much is known about the history of Beans En Mi Tumme the 9th except that he was expirimented on in area 51 with a serum created by The Star Spaniel Burger's blood, which defected his brain. And only Dr. cannibal Hecter has the cure. Abilities: Enhanced combat performance was seen in Episode 2, when he killed off two guest stars within 4 seconds, possibly a side effect of the serum. Age: 21 The Blue Fool: First Appearence: Episode 4 Part 1: Dimwit EVOLUTION Last Appearence: Episode 4 Part 1: Dimwit Evolution History: The only known fact about the blue fool's history is that he was abandoned by whomever conceived him, and left on the doorstep of Grandpa Pee Wee, whom adopted him and called him son. Abilities: Bad Singing, something that just comes naturally. Age: 18 =Major Evil Characters= Dr. Cannibal Hecter: First Appearence: Episode 3: The Rise to Powder Last Appearence: Episode 4 Part 2: Prophecy History: Cannibal Hecter was the government's top scientist, but went rogue and conquered the world, after an incident in the dessert though, he acquired a taste for humans and ate almost all of his army, with no army he and his empire crumbled and the government lay in ruins. Abilities: None Age: 36 Sidekick: First Appearence: Episode 3: The Rise to Powder Last Appearence: Episode 4 Part 1: Dimwit EVOLUTION History: Sidekick's retardation made his parents commit suicide but eventually made him a better fighter. Abilities: none Age: 20 =Minor Good Characters= The "Prophet": First Appearence: Episode 1: The Unicorn's Journey Last Appearence: Episode 1: The Unicorn's Journey History: Due to exposure for five years he went insane. Abilities: Two lives, Psychic Age: 29 Grandpa Pee Wee: First Apearence: Episode 4: Dimwit: EVOLUTION Part 1 Last Apearence: Episode 4: Dimwit: EVOLUTION Part 1 History: Adopted The Blue Fool. Abilities: Confidence builder Age: 53 =Minor Neutral Characters= "Freaky Fly Guy" First appearance: Episode 1: The unicorn's Journey Last Appearence: Episode 4 Part 2: Prophecy History: Due to exposure Went insane Abilities: None Age: 33 "Turrets Guy" First appearance: Episode 1: The Unicorn's Journey Last Appearence: Episode 4 Part 2: Prophecy History: Due to exposure Went insane Abilities: None Age: 33 Commander Lt. OH MY GOD THERE'S LICE ON MY HEAD!!! First Appearence: Episode 2: Bananna Split with Beans Last Appearence: Episode 2: Bananna Split with Beans History: None Abilities: two lives Age: 21 S.L.E.E.P.E.R.: First Appearence: Episode 2: Bananna Split with Beans Last Appearence: Episode 2: Bananna Split with Beans History: None Abilities: two lives Age: 20 The "Grasshoper" First Appearence: Episode 2: Bananna Split with Beans Last Appearence: Episode 4 Part 2: Prophecy History: None Abilities: two lives, minor teleportation Age: 17 The Surrvivors of The Army: First Appearence: Episode 3: The Rise to Powder Last Appearence: Episode 3: The Rise to Powder Episodes Episode 1: The Unicorn's Journey Episode Description: Michael J. Unicorn expects directions to burger king but what he doesn't expect is meeting three idiots and an alien lizard thing who refers to himself as the Star Spaniel Burger, before Burger and Unicorn head to BK, they are confronted by a prophet who tells them the prophecy of the pink "Arbiter" whom saves the land from turmoil is near/nigh. Can Unicorn fulfill the prophecy or will he and the world free fall into chaos? Episode 2: Bananna Split With Beans Episode Description: Michael J. Unicorn and the Star Spaniel Burger arrive at the other side of thee teleporter, but not at burger king. They run into several more idiots such as S.L.E.E.P.E.R. and Commander Lt. OH MY GOD THERE'S LICE ON MY HEAD!!! And they meet a new ally to help them on their journey. Episode 3: The Rise to Powder Episode Description: You've met three of the heroes, but now, it's time to meet the villains, find out out the twisted epic fail of Cannibal Hecter, and meet the demented duo. ' Episode 4 Part 1: Dimwit EVOLUTION' Episode Description: You've met the demented duo, now it's time to finalize the heroes, and at the crossroads of destiny, Unicorn realizes his duty, and he must fight to save his friends, can he prevail, or will Dr. Cannibal Hecter, and his Sidekick, Sidekick rule the land? Episode 4 Part 2: Prophecy Episode Description: VII Productions short mini-series Spufphzs: The Unicorns' Journey comes to its shocking and critically acclaimed "disappointing" ending. But is it truly the end? Memorable Quotes "Is that even the portal to Burger King? Like wha-wh-wh what was that dude? Is Burger really down there? Or, or is it over there, like over there in that general area?" "Actually, Burger King is not down that hole, actually, it's an endless pit of doom, so if they ever do land, I hope they land on their feet." -''The Star Spaniel Burger and Michael J. Unicorn conversing about where the &^%$ Burger King is.'' "SshANnananbee la blee blah, I can't believe it it was so funny, oh my god oh my god, I have these weird rats on my leg and they just won't go away, oh my god oh my god, HALO 3! ne nnwAWE NE NAH BUNGIE! Nyu newe ner nah fu dah gu neeew nuh." - The "Prophet" of Episode 1 "FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A GIRL, I AM A GUY! My name is Michael, J, Unicorn, Michael, J, Un-I-CORN!" - Michael J. Unicorn to The Star Spaniel Burger about his gender. ''"(Yawn) Oh my god, is that a bomb, swear to god if that's a bomb, yeah that's a bomb isn't it, how many seconds are left?(An explosion occurs)"- S.L.E.E.P.E.R. to Commander Lt. OH MY GOD THERE'S LICE ON MY HEAD after he wakes up ''"Who in the world are you, I mean your face looks like a fishbowl." "Hey, that's not very nice, s'not my fault I'm green." "Hey look, it's a grasshopper!" -Unicorn Grasshopper, and Burger killing a "purple thing" "Hey, Unicorn, could we ride you to fairyland?" -The Star Spaniel Burger ''"And one by one I ate their Colons, with a side of pinto beans, and a hot Martini! Nuh nee num num num!" - Dr. Cannibal Hecter ''"You'd make a good partner, what's your name?" ''"My name? My name, my name is sidekick, that's me AHAHAHAHH!" - Dr. Hecter proposing an alliance to sidekick ''"UNICORN POWERS, ACTIVATE!!! Oh my god, that was so awesome!" -Michael J. Unicorn using his powers "You don't get it do you? You killed them all with your gas, you're just like me, a murderer." "Don't you ever say I'm like you! I am nothing like you!" - Dr. Hecter and Michael J. Unicorn at the begining of their battle. Category:Machinima